


Photon drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Photon - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 6-Jan-2007; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) 2006 Theme Exchange #6 "kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town" prompt.
> 
> This takes place shortly after the end of the anime.

Keyne and Photon were standing at an open window of a small cottage on the outskirts of Photon's home village.

"I hope we can stay here for awhile," Keyne said. "We needed some rest, after everything that's happened. And it's so peaceful and quiet. It's almost as if time stands still here."

Photon pointed at a visible field of energy that covered half of the town.

Keyne blinked. "Oh. Time really IS standing still here. Aun must have thrown another hissy-fit and generated another stasis field."

Photon nodded sadly.

Keyne sighed. "Sunday afternoons here must be VERY slow and dreary."


End file.
